The Sweetest Guy Ever
by LPlover93
Summary: There's a new girl in town. What is a shy guy supposed to do when he has a crush on the most beautiful girl ever? Birthday gift for CrazySue05. Love you babe!


So this small one-shot is written for the one girl I mention in each and every one of my stories, my best friend overseas, my beta, my wifey, Sue.

Happy happy birthday sweetie! Hope you have a fuck-awesome day! Love you!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco couldn't stop looking at the angel across the room. She was a new admit and like fresh meat, all the idiots had already crowded themselves around her. He could be petty and say that she was lapping up all the attention, but he wouldn't. His mom would wash his mouth out with soap if she found out he was badmouthing a girl. He didn't know how she did it. Either all parents were psychic or it was something in his mom that made him confess whatever wrong he had done.

He still couldn't forget the fact that he could have grown as a spoilt brat. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was the close confidant to a politician. The perks of that acquaintance led to Draco being in close contact with the top dogs when he was barely five years old. He had gotten into the habit of being fed with a gold spoon on a platinum dish sitting on a chair made of gems. He used to look down on the most of the boys he played with. Luckily for Draco, the politician got caught for some bribery issues and Lucius went back to his normal position.

So, Draco had been saved from turning into a spoilt brat, who threw his father's name around to get whatever he wanted. Still, he couldn't help but think that what he was now, was worse.

After his father's failure, Lucius tried valiantly to instil the best values possible in his son. However, the fear of criticism had made Draco so shy that he barely spoke to anyone at all. He had only two friends that he was close with.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry and Luna had met in Kindergarten and had bonded over the fact that neither had mothers, as morbid as that sounded.

As they had grown up, the spark of their friendship had grown into a small but increasing flame of budding love. Draco, not knowing how to make friends, tried to bully them. When he tried insulting their mothers, as horrible as it was, Harry almost came at him. However, Luna put a calming hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, his father isn't the same as ours. We have to teach him what it means to be compassionate."

And even if Draco didn't like the slur against his father, he felt that the friendship he got out of it was much better. Now they were the only two friends he would ever want to have.

It didn't help though, that they were so devoted to each other. He felt like the third wheel in their relationship and really wanted to do something about it. He saw Hermione being serenaded by a group of boys across the cafeteria, he felt downtrodden, he knew he would never have the courage to do such a thing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As lunch finished, Draco got ready to go to class, the only one he shared with Harry and Luna. Just then, a shadow loomed upon his face. He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. He almost started muttering something crazy, but then remembered what Luna had told him earlier that day.

_When you have a crush, you shouldn't make it so obvious. But don't be too nonchalant either. Show the right amount of attention to her._

Draco smiled at her and asked, "Hey, you're Hermione, right? The new girl." Hermione smiled at him and said, "Yeah. I am new here. The problem is that I have math class this period, and I have no idea where it is. The boys there said you were a nerd. And I'm a nerd too, so yeah." She gave a devilish smile to Draco that sadly, made him weak at the knees.

Draco tried to give a smile, but it mostly came off as a fearful grimace. He said, "Yeah, so let's . H is not that strict…"

Harry barged in between them and spoke, "Oh no, she is very, very strict. It just so happens, that Draco is a math genius and the professor loves him because he helps her by correcting test papers. I'm Harry Potter, this big lug's best friend."

Draco frowned at Harry. This happened most of the time. It was like a rerun of Season 2 of How I Met Your Mother. Barney took Marshall out so he could get over Lily only to take home whichever girl Marshall chatted up. And everyone forgot about Draco once they saw Harry. Which is why he was shocked when Hermione gave Harry a polite smile and put her arm in Draco's arm and told him, "So, are you escorting me to this Ms. H's class or what?"

As he looked back at Harry, he could see him mouthing, "She's a keeper."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

This went on for the next three months. Hermione had somehow melted into their group as if she had been there forever. She went out for dinner with the three of them all the time. She cracked crazy jokes with Harry, gossiped, and shopped with Luna. However, Draco was an enigma to her. He was the cutest guy she had ever seen. Even with all his dorkiness, Draco was also the sweetest guy she had ever met. There was one problem with him though.

Draco was the master of mixed signals. At times, it was as if he was so shy that he couldn't speak without averting his eyes. Then, he would be like a modern-day Casanova but only towards her and not any other girl. Most of the time he spoke to her the same way he spoke to Harry and Luna, which only confused her. Did he like her as a friend, or did he _like, like_ her, even if that sounded so like pre-school?

Hermione decided to corner Luna. However, she wasn't expecting Luna to be waiting for her at her locker itself.

She gave her a serene smile and put her arm through Hermione's as she dragged her to what the students had dubbed the "instrument room". Luna told Hermione, "One thing you should know about Draco is that he has never had a girlfriend before. It's not for the lack of crushes. When Draco falls, he falls hard. So, we always tell him to be careful and take care of his heart."

Luna continued, "When he saw you for the first time, it was like the sun rose in your eyes and he was seeing it for the first time. However, it doesn't help that you are so gorgeous that all the boys run around after you.

The same thing happened with Harry. However, we were friends since childhood,really close friends. Because of that everybody already assumed we were dating and didn't touch us.

With you guys, you have chemistry, and you like each other." At Hermione's blush, she smiled and said, "You aren't as subtle as you think you are,at least not to me. Only thing is, Draco seems oblivious to your quiet, charming flirting. I think you should be upfront about it."

Luna dragged Hermione a bit and showed her the inside of the room. Hermione peeked in to see Draco playing what could only be called the most beautiful piece she had ever heard. She couldn't stop her gasp when Luna mentioned that the piece was an original one. Draco couldn't help but hear her, proven by the fact that he stopped playing the piano immediately.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco was not ready for this. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't have the courage. Hermione entered, looking as pretty as ever, and put a finger on Draco's lips. She said, "Let me speak. Don't talk till I'm finished, okay?"

At his nod, Hermione continued, "I have liked you since I saw you first when school started. I have been waiting since then, and from what I have observed, you like me back too. So before I make a fool myself, I'm gonna close my eyes and count till ten. If what I think you feel for me is true, please kiss me before I open them again."

As she closed her eyes, Draco knew he had to muster up the courage and fast. Then he got up fast and brushed his lips against Hermione's lips. Once, twice then thrice. Even if the two of them had never kissed someone else before, the feelings they had for each other somehow made their kiss even more beautiful. And then he asked her, "Do you want to go out on a date? A proper one this time?"

As Hermione smiled and nodded excitedly, Draco knew his life couldn't be better than this.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Thanks so much to AshesAtMidnight who made a beautiful banner for this story.

Thanks soo much to ThisGuiltyBlood who edited this for me as obviously Sue couldn't edit her own gift.

Thanks to Maria or Angry-little-kitten, as we decided on these gifts. Check out her OS for Sue, **On The Road**.


End file.
